We will increase the number of underrepresented two-year college students who pursue education and research careers in the biomedical sciences. We are doing this, and will continue to do so, by maintaining and strengthening our long term partnerships with the two largest two-year colleges in New York State (Nassau Community College and Suffolk Community College) and with the major public undergraduate, research and medical institution in the state (Stony Brook University). This partnership, called Biology Partnership in Research and Education Program (BioPREP), develops innovative programs, especially summer research and internship programs, to attract and prepare underrepresented students at the partner two-year institutions for biomedical education and careers. [unreadable] We will bring up to twenty-four underrepresented two-year college students into BioPREP each year and 1) provide students with the techniques, skills and background information to understand and use the basic tools of molecular biology: 2) provide students with laboratory-based research projects that utilize the practical and conceptual skills they have learned; 3) provide highly motivated students the opportunity for internships with research faculty: 4) provide students with knowledge from current researchers through the use of seminars, guest speakers and journal clubs; 5) provide students with tutoring from advanced undergraduate and graduate students; 6) provide mentors for all accepted students; 7) provide students opportunities to present their work at local and national meetings; 8) educate the students about four-year institutions, especially Stony Brook, and the transition from a two-year to a four-year institution; 9) provide financial support for students who transfer to Stony Brook; 10) assist students in applying to graduate school or in obtaining employment; 11 ) implement faculty development programs in biotechnology at the two-year colleges; and 12) develop biotechnology modules and courses at the two-year institutions. [unreadable] [unreadable]